Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an antitheft nut, and more particularly, to an antitheft nut for preventing a theft of parts at the time of assembling various parts.
Description of Related Art
Recently, with the growing demand for luxury vehicles, expensive equipments are mounted in these vehicles. In particular, expensive wheels/tires are mounted in the vehicles.
To prevent a theft of these expensive vehicle parts, the vehicle makes a warning sound through a door alarm apparatus or a driving of the vehicle stops by limiting an operation of a steering apparatus even though an engine is driven.
However, most of the antitheft means described above are to prevent an access to a vehicle interior and there is no antitheft means for parts exposed outside the vehicle. As a result, there is a limitation in preventing theft accidents to separate and steal external parts.
For example, a general wheel fixing apparatus is configured to rotate together with a vehicle shaft supplied with power of an engine by mounting a hub and a drum at an end of the vehicle shaft and is configured to rotate together with the vehicle shaft by being combined with a wheel by a bolt mounted in the hub and fastening an end of the bolt, which is fitted in the wheel, with a nut to fix the wheel to the hub.
If the wheel fixing apparatus is released by loosening the nut, the tire of the vehicle may be simply disassembled. Therefore, the tire of the vehicle may always get stolen. In particular, the nut fixing the vehicle wheel may be separated by a generally used tool and therefore may be easily separated anywhere.
To solve the above problems, a scheme for applying a special nut which may be loosened only by a special tool to the vehicle wheel has been used. However, even though a shape of the special nut is especially formed, as the special nut is mass-produced, the nut may be easily loosened by the special tool, in the corresponding vehicle model.
Therefore, there is a limitation in preventing the theft of the vehicle by limiting the separation of the nut.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.